The Secret That Ended The Lie
by Rainbow-Monkey-1993
Summary: Starts after the fourth Triwizard task. Harry is badly hurt and had been in the hospital wing for some time when Madam Promfrey discovers a secret that could alter the Harry Potter world as we have all come to love it! Read the story to find out more!
1. The Secret Of The Sick

**Authors Note: Hello, this is my newest fanfic and I am confident that I will complete it! Please review or how else will I know if you want me to write more! Just to let you know, I am starting my story from after the Third Triwizard Task in the Goblet of Fire (4th book) and have altered the events in this task to suit my story. Also, before we start I'd just like to remind you that none of the characters in this chapter belong to me! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1: The Secret Of The Sick**

The lone figure of Madam Promfrey bustled around the hospital wing before coming to an abrupt halt at the foot of the only occupied bed. Looking long and hard at the small, unmoving figure who lay there, she sighed. His untidy raven hair contrasted violently against his pale complexion and she wished he would finally wake so that she would be able to glimpse those sparkling insolent emerald eyes once more. As she cautiously stepped forward to gently adjust his oxygen mask (which had slipped sideways slightly during the night) she brushed a lock of hair from his eyes and was not surprised to see the lightening bolt shaped scar which resided there.

As her only patient, Harry Potter had her constant attention and so far he had been unconscious since he returned from the graveyard almost 3 weeks previously. Although his injuries were in fact healing, he had yet to wake up and the bruising, cuts and large bandage on his forearm were all obvious signs of his ordeal. Madam Promfrey was also concerned about Harry's mental state. Her medical checks had revealed that he had been the subject to nine crutiatus curses and had yet again survived when many fully qualified wizards had been killed by less. As a result of this although she did want Harry to wake, she was suitably apprehensive to what fragile mental state he may be in.

To all knowledge other than that of herself, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, Harry was safe at home with his relatives. However, the truth was that the young boy who lay asleep before her was still very sick from the torture he had endured.

Worse still- Madam Promfrey now had a colossal secret that she had yet to divulge to another living soul. This secret concerned Harry and his past- and possibly his future life too. However, to tell this secret would be to run the risk of destroying all that Harry knew to be true. She was in two minds whether or not to allow this secret to become public knowledge because of the uproar and scandal it would surely cause. Naturally though, if Madam Promfrey did tell anyone her sacred secret it would be to her employer Albus Dumbledore to whom she would and trust its security with.

It had all happened accidentally whilst she had been running a routine blood test to ensure that all of the poison from the fangs that had bitten Harry was out of his system. Whilst analysing this sample she had come across her dreadful yet tantalising secret. Harry Potter – the boy who lived- could not possibly be related to either Lily or James Potter. The problem that now concerned her was; if he was not related to the Potters, who on earth were the young boys family?????

* * *

**Authors Note: What did you think? Please review and let me know! Another chapter is coming soon!**

* * *


	2. The owl, the letter and the healers

**Authors note: **sorry this took so long to update! Please review

* * *

**Chapter 2- The owl, the letter and the healers**

Madam Promfrey's mind (and more importantly the thoughts which resided inside it) was in total and indisputable turmoil. Her current predicament regarding Harry's true identity was truly difficult and unenviable. As she sat facing the blazing fire in the living room of her Hogwarts quarters, her conscience unwillingly demanded her attention and made her review if she had been right not to divulge her secret to anyone else. Without doubt, she did not wish to tell this secret and to later find that her actions had not been in the best interest of Harry.

She sat in her armchair amongst the numerous fluffy red cushions and considered her options for several long hours until she settled upon a plan of action. The only possible way that she would be able to resolve this matter was to solely investigate whom Harry was related to and then decide whether or not to proceed further. If any information she found was unadvisable to reveal e.g. his real parents were from the 'dark side' she would be able to keep her secret and let Harry live happily without needing to know. Any such information could be fatal for Harry as if his father was a automatic custody would be theirs and if he was a death eater then she shuddered to think what happen. Whatever happened now, she hoped upon hope that she would discover that Harry belonged to a loving family from 'the light side'.

Investigating the identity of Harry's parents would usually mean long and complicated forms had to be completed before a blood sample could be sent off and put into a special machine at St Mungos hospital. This complex equipment would then reveal any magical relatives alive and most specifically your mother and father. However, in this case it would not be possible to go through the legal channels for first she would have to have Harry's permission – and this would for now be impossible as he was still unconscious.

Therefore, Madam Promfrey had decided that she would instead send an owl to her old friend Martin Holmes and ask him to test a blood sample for her. She had not seen Martin in over a decade but he had previously been a fond friend of hers to whom she still corresponded to several times a year. In her letter she would include no names, she decided, but just the basic facts and a sample of a few drops of Harry's blood. Madam Promfrey trusted Martin completely- they had attended Medical school together and had become very close over the five years spent there. She was confident that James would test the sample for her unconditionally, knowing that she would not ask if it were not important.

Standing up from her seat (to find the uncomfortable sensation of pins and needles had settled into her feet from the hours she had been kindling her thoughts by the fire), she collected parchment and ink from the shelf and sat down on the stiff wooden chair in front of her oak desk. Picking up her favourite owl quill, which lay readily on the side of the desk for her use, she began to write in her graceful sloping style:

_Dear Martin,_

_I am hoping that you are as well as you were when we last corresponded. I am fine as usual although little stressed at the present time. I'm afraid I have a favour to ask of you. Would you be so kind as to test the enclosed sample and find the patients parentage? I realise the machine can only track down magical relations and hope the results will turn out favourably. As you realise, I am restricted to what I can disclose due to patient confidentiality and the possibility of this letter falling astray. Please keep this correspondence and the results between the two of us._

_Your friend as always and forever_

_Poppy Promfrey_

As she signed the letter in her tidy scrawl, Madam Promfrey sighed deeply. The weight of the secret rested on her shoulders and the pressure was getting unbearable. Hopefully, not that Martin would be able to help her she could solve the mystery and tell Dumbledore about Harry's true identity. Madam Promfrey decided to send the letter and the sample that night (so she would not have the chance for second thoughts) before finally going to bed for a well earned rest after a stressful day.

The very next morning when Madam Promfrey awoke she was glad she had sent her cheeky barn owl Kai to Martin regarding Harry's parentage. Soon she would know his true identity- but now it was time for his morning check up! When she entered the hospital wing she automatically removed the monitoring spells on Harry with a flick of her wand. These remained on him from dusk until sunrise- the time when Madam Promfrey was in her own quarters and he was alone. These spells were devised so that she would know if his condition deteriorated during the night. However, she was due an unexpected surprise……………………

* * *

AN: Please review and tell me what you think! The next chapter is coming VERY soon!


	3. When he wakes

**Authors note:** I told you I'd update quicker this time. Honestly, I would have updated days ago if I'd have been able to log in! Thanks for your reviews - they've really helped to get me motivated!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**When he wakes**

Walking swiftly towards Harry and talking softly to him as she had done for the last three weeks (to comfort him in case he could hear in his current state) she was utterly amazed to find his eyelids flutter gently before his eyes blearily opened. After several speechless seconds Madam Promfrey shakily stepped closer to him.

"Harry?" she asked quizzically. She almost seemed too shocked to register the information that after worriedly waiting for three weeks for his return to consciousness, he was finally awake. However, she had yet to find out how he had ended up in a graveyard hundreds of miles away from the school, what happened there and mainly, who had killed Cedric Diggory.

His astonishingly emerald eyes took several seconds to adjust to the light before focussing on her. "Mphmph mphmph" he muttered, but his words were incoherent as they were muffled by the oxygen mask attached to his pale face. Slowly, he groggily lifted his right (uninjured) arm in an attempt to push it away to give him freedom of speech but his attempt was impaired by both a lack of energy and the look in Madam Promfrey's eyes which clearly said 'don't you dare young man!'

With his attempt to rid himself of the mask failed, Harry's eyes began to close once more and he drifted into a natural sleep. Sweeping his fringe from his eyes, she softly patted his head and whispered to him " sleep tight Harry".

Although his spell awake had been brief, Madam Promfrey was extremely pleased that he was finally showing signs of improvement and had woken up, seeming his usual self and trying to get rid of any hospital apparatus he was attached too.

With a smile upon her face as she reminisced about Harry's previous (and regular) hospital stays, she continued to cast several health scans on him to check his health and was pleased to find him steadily improving. Now that he was sleeping peacefully, Madam Promfrey had time to inform Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall of Harry's development and the fact that he had woken. Taking a pinch of floo powder from a rectangular plastic box on top of the fireplace, she threw it into the flames with a swift flick of her wrist. Popping her head into the green flames, she called out the words 'Albus' office'. Almost instantaneously, Dumbledore's office came into view and she saw the two people she wished to contact. They were sat side by side on a blue chintz sofa, each nursing a mug of tea whilst chatting.

"Hello Poppy," greeted Professor McGonagall as she glimpsed her friend. Poppy answered the greeting with a swift smile.

"Is there news of Harry?" Dumbledore asked tentatively. Since Harry arrived back at Hogwarts hurt, Dumbledore ad thought of little else than what could have possibly happened to him and Cedric. From examining the triwizard cup, it had revealed they had been taken to a secluded graveyard but Albus could only hazard a guess to what dangers they had faced. It was clear that the Avada Kedavra had immediately killed Cedric whereas Harry had been tortured but why was this? Also, Albus still had to figure out who had turned the cup into a portkey, but to do this he would need more information than the little he already had.

"There is" Madam Promfrey confirmed. At Albus' worried glance she hastened on to relieve his anxiety. "Good news in fact. Harry woke up earlier for a short time and although of course he was very weak, his temperament seemed that of his usual self, thank heavens. The health scans are also showing he is improving."

Dumbledore gave an audible sigh of relief. Harry's welfare really concerned him as over the last few years, he had got to know him well. In these four years he had already been through more than most adults and Albus had a deep respect for the boy. Plus he was destined to be the saviour of the wizarding world!

"Thanks for informing us of this wonderful news Poppy! Will we be ale to see him?"

"Of course, but I would advise you to wait until he's fully awake and s a little stronger and then hopefully we will be able to get some answers."

With a smile, Madam Promfrey bid her colleages goodbye and pulled her head out of the fireplace. As she did so she spotted her faithful owl Kai waiting patiently for her. In er absence he had made himself comfortable by seating himself on the headboard of one of the hospital beds. Tied to Kia's leg, wrapped as thin roll, was obviously Martin's answer to her letter. The letter regarding Harry's parentage! The letter that could end the lie!

* * *

**AN:** In the next chapter you finally find out who his family are! Please review and let me know what you think or if anything needs changing! :)


	4. To tell all

**None of the characters in this chapter (apart from Kai) are of my creation. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Authors Note:It didn't take me too long to update did it?** **I _am_ getting better! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- To tell all**

In seconds, Madam Promfrey's smile was wiped from her face as it dawned on her that this was it – after reading this letter there would be no going back! Her face clearly paled as she contemplated the enormity of what that small scroll symbolised and the changes it could bring. Almost unwillingly, she stepped forward and held out her right forearm. As a trained delivery owl, Kai flew to his owners arm and smoothly landed. His talons rested gently against her peachy skin and she chuckled as on his landing, his feathers had softly tickled her arm. Kai affectionately (well as affectionately as an owl could) rubbed his feathered head against Madam Promfrey's shoulder. Even though it was covered with a lilac robe, she squirmed at his ticklish touch. Strange, she thought. It was almost as if Kai wanted to comfort her as he perceived her stressed complexion. Stroking Kai's silky feathered back she breathed inwards deeply whilst attempting to conquer and block the foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach that was making her want to immediately burn the letter without ever reading it.

Her inquisitive nature however, won the battle and her left hand (shaking with apprehension) made light work of untying the string that attached the letter to Kai's petite pink leg. The scroll easily came away in her hands and its ivory parchment- for some reason-seemed to radiate malevolence.

Madam Promfrey moved her arm up slightly to signal to Kai that he could depart and then watched her feathered friend fondly as he gracefully flew through the open hospital wing window and in to the awaiting sky beyond.

Madam Promfrey was just about to unroll the parchment scroll when she became aware of the faint sound of approaching footsteps. At haste she ran the few steps to her cosy office, flung open the door in panic and searched around its sophisticated yet cluttered interior for an adequate hiding place to put it. The sound of footsteps was definitely louder now so in an alarm state she opened the top drawer in her filing cabinet, squashed the scroll inside ad then hastily shut the drawer again with a swift push.

As she did so she heard a man's voice call her name.

"Poppy?" it enquired.

As an answer she hurriedly left her office (self-consciously closing the door behind her) and re-entered the hospital wing only to discover her visitor to be none other than her boss Albus Dumbledore. Shocked, she attempted to regain her usual clam composure.

"Hello Albus," she greeted. "I'm afraid Harry's not awake at the moment." Madam Promfrey smiled at him to hide the suspicious attitude that she knew she exerted.

"It is not Harry I am here to visit Poppy." Albus stated. At her quizzical look he added: "It is you."

Now this reply stunned her into silence. Surely she had only left his presence a mere ten minutes ago? What could he have to say now that he could not then?

"Poppy, you have been acting strangely for the past few days. I can tell that something is weighing on your mind. What is troubling you my child?" Dumbledore asked gently. (At 150+ years old, it was neither unusual nor infrequent for Dumbledore to refer to his staff in this manner).

"It's nothing. Nothing of importance," Madam Promfrey replied quickly- far too quickly for her answer to be truthful. She knew Albus Dumbledore far too well by now to realise that he would not accept this excuse and she was right.

His sparkling blue eyes connected with her hazel ones and gazed at her in a way that gave her the impression that he could see inside her very soul. It was times like these when she was practically able to feel the amount of magic that pulsated through his very veins.

His look of pure trust and faith broke down the barriers that had been securing her secret and keeping it hers alone and they seemed to somehow dissolve and fade into a dark, distant memory. She suddenly wanted beyond anything else to tell Albus her secret and ask his guidance and approval. In her opinion her wise old friend always knew what to do and she wondered why she had not previously told him her secret. After this thought, she rapidly began to have second thoughts.

'Surely I should wait just a little while longer' she thought to herself. 'Until I know who his real family are at least.'

However, this thought was in vain as although her educated mind was willing her to do one thing, her mouth thought another.

"HeisnotwhowethinkandIdonnotknowwhoheisand-' she managed to blurt out in a split second before Dumbledore stopped her.

"Poppy," he said, a smile dancing across his eyes. "Slow down my friend. Now tell me slowly this time- nothing great and everlasting becomes of rushing."

Madam Promfrey took a deep breath, holding it in for several seconds before letting it out again. She visibly seemed to calm down from her previously, almost hyperventilating, state. Stepping backwards several steps to lean against a metal bed frame to steady herself, she continued with a furrowed brow.

"it's complicated," she began in a defeated tone which contrasted violently to her feisty nature. "I really have no idea where to begin." As she finished speaking her eyes drifted to the crème tiled flooring and she seemed unwilling to meet Dumbledore's eyes.

"Most often I find the easiest place to begin with is the beginning" he teased "and so I shall therefore direct you to begin from that point onwards. But first however, shall we sit down so that you can tell your tale at ease?"

"Of course Albus, come through." Madam Promfrey led the way to her office and Dumbledore followed her. As he left the hospital wing, he gave a sad glance to the sleeping figure of Harry Potter at the far end.

As Madam Promfrey re-entered her office, she gave a nervous look to the accursed filing cabinet in which the dreaded scroll from James currently resided before taking an almost reluctant seat in one of the two stylish brown leather armchairs that surrounded the small mahogany coffee table. Dumbledore followed her lead and gracefully took seat in the armchair opposite her.

"I know this matter concerns Harry." Dumbledore surmised before she began.

"How?" Madam Promfrey asked in shock, knowing that she had yet to disclose her secret. She knew Albus was extremely clever but how on earth had he worked that out?

"Easily," he replied with a pleased smirk. "You have not yet left the castle since Harry has been injured and as I know it does not concern myself or Minerva, who else could it concern my dear lady?"

His question was left unanswered as Madam Promfrey realised that actually, this had nothing to do with his amazing power of deduction, this was plain common sense!

"I guess it wasn't too hard," she nervously grinned. "Yes Harry plays a major role is my worry. You see the thing is" she said, gaining her usual confidence again as she did so. "I have recently discovered that Harry is not a Potter."

At his stunned silence she began to tell the tale of how she had discovered that the boy-who-lived, saviour to the wizarding world was neither related to Lily nor James- the people who had been known and accepted as his biological parents.

* * *

**Authors note: I know I promised all would be revealed in this chapter but I just couldn't fit it in without completely ruining the chapter! I will be including who Harry's parents are in the next chater though so please bare with me! Please review! :)**


	5. The results are in

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry that this chapter took so long for me to publish! I've had a lot of exams so really haven't been concentrating on my stories with all the revision I've had to do. To be honest, I'm not actually sure I'm happy with this chapter so may edit it in the future. I thought I'd have a go at writing from Harry's POV for some of this chapter, so please let me know what you think of it.

Finally though, the results of the test are in! Read on to find out who Harry's real family are!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the wizarding world or any of the characters or places in it!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As Dumbledore left the office hours later, the note scrunched forgotten in his hand, his face still looked shocked and the news seemed to have shaken him badly. For once he looked his age and the famous twinkle had long ago vacated his eyes. Passing again through the hospital wing he headed to the foot of Harry's bed.

"Oh Harry, my poor sweet child. What are we to do now?" he breathed.

He stepped to the side and sat in the chair beside the child, watching him as his chest rose and fell, breathing deeply in sleep with the aid of the oxygen mask strapped across his face. Dumbledore sighed and agitatedly ran his hand through his silver hair. Noticing the note for the first time, he caught it as it gently fluttered to the ground when it had been released. Poppy's friend Martin had outdone himself and not only found Harry's biological mother and father, but also his siblings.

Smoothing it out on his lap he once again read the words that had brought the current conflict of emotions that he was experiencing:

MOTHER (deceased): Eileen Prince

FATHER (deceased): Orion Black

HALF-BROTHER: Severus Snape

HALF-BROTHER: Sirius Black

HALF-BROTHER (deceased): Regulus Black

* * *

Harry's POV

I reluctantly forced my eyes open before shutting them quickly as they were assaulted by bright light. The blackness had engulfed me for some time although I had no idea how long, and the sudden brightness was a shock. I opened them the smallest crack imaginable and peeped out. I couldn't see a lot so I opened then a tiny bit further.

Typical.

Just typical.

That sort of answered my question to where I was- the hospital wing! I wiggled about a little and it was obviously the wrong thing to do as the pain kicked in. I was unsure of why I was here. A quidditch accident? An accident in class? Then it dawned on me. The graveyard... Voldemort...it was came flooding back.

A hand on my arm brought me to awareness and I jerked upwards in shock – only to be pushed back down again. I glanced around and found Madam Pomfrey looking at me with a strange emotion across her face. I think it was relief.

"Harry," she said ,her tone very gentle. "How are you feeling?" she seemed almost nervous at my answer and that made me worry a little. How was I actually feeling? I ached all over and my body wouldn't stop shaking - probably after effects of the crutiatus curse. Plus my lower left arm throbbed but other than that I seemed ok.

"Pretty rubbish," I tried to say but the stupid mask got in my way. Even to me it sounded like gobbledegook. Irritated, I pulled the mask away so that it hung around my neck. "Not great," I told her as she placed my glasses on my face and began casting lots of different spells on me which I assume were to check my health. She seemed satisfied with the results and cast a spell on my bed to raise it until I was almost in a sitting position.

"How long have I been here?" I asked. I felt pretty ill and disorientated and although I now knew where I was, I didn't know _when_ it was!

"Quite a while dear, about three weeks," she replied whilst casting spells to fetch potions. That long? And they didn't know...? They had no idea about any of it...?

"I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore," I exclaimed whilst scrambling out of the bed (well attempting to anyway!) Apparently it was not the best idea that I'd had. The shakes which consumed me caused me to wobble and at the same time my knees buckled. I would have gone flat on the floor if she hadn't caught me with a flick of her wand.

"You're not in the state to go anywhere Mr Potter and you'll stay in this bed until I tell you otherwise. Is that understood?"

I nodded mutely. She _really_ didn't understand the urgency.

"You haven't moved in a while and have experienced muscle wastage, plus are suffering the after effects of many injuries including multiple crutiatus curses." She raised an eyebrow at the next bit. "And you're attached to an oxygen cylinder so if you had went much further you would have probably strangled yourself with that mask around your neck!" She laughed once but it didn' seem to reach her eyes.

"I really need to see professor Dumbledore though, it's urgent!" I tried again, hoping she would listen to me.

"I alerted him you were waking up minutes ago Harry so he is probably already on his way".

_Oh. _

"And in the meantime drink these, and I'm sure you'll start to feel a little better." I looked down at the rack of potions she had prepared for me. This was ridiculous- there were twelve! Too many for her to hold at once and so she had summoned what looked like a chemistry rack for them. I knew she wouldn't let me speak to the headmaster until I was done so I began my task. They all tasted as vile as I had expected. Just as I was draining the last one, the doors to the hospital wing swung open and Dumbledore entered, looking very tired.

* * *

**AN:** yey another chapter posted! So what do you think? Do you like/hate the outcome of the results? Review and let me know! :) I'll try and update sooner this time... promise! :)


	6. The talk begins

**Authors note: **After a long break from writing, I'm finally back :)! I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but hopefully this extra long chapter (well long in comparison to the others anyhow!) will make it up to you all! Enjoy :).

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As Dumbledore entered the hospital wing with a springless step, Harry immediately felt a stab of pity for the man. Obviously the time he'd been unconscious had been stressful as Dumbledore's hair looked wilder than usual. The top of the hair on his head was fluffed up into an unintentional bouffant and the ends of it splayed haphazardly across his shoulder and back. Even his beard was hanging out of the ribbon used to collect it together. It appeared as if he'd repeatedly ran his hands through it, potentially in anxiety. Even his robe choice had changed from the usual eccentric patterns. He wore a plain navy set which although clean and pressed ,gave him a different, almost deflated look. Already he seemed as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. His appearance made Harry felt guilty about their coming conversation. Knowing that Voldemort was back and the war would once again begin would only add to, and most probably surpass the current load he held. Although people did seem to forget it, Dumbledore was only human. He could only take so much and Harry hoped that Dumbledore was as strong as people said he was and could take this extra stress and burden.

"Hello Professor," Harry said, smiling slightly in an attempt to ease the man's obvious worries. Dumbledore's pale blue eyes caught his emerald orbs. There were purple bags under Dumbledore's eyes. It was obvious that he hadn't been properly resting. They stared at each other for a split second, although it felt much longer. Dumbledore broke the gaze first. His eyes seemed to be assessing Harry, seeing how he was faring. The blue spheres took in Harry's his pale ,sickly colouring, the slight shakes that still racked his body at frequent but irregular intervals and the oxygen mask resting on his chest.

"Hello my boy, " he replied. "it's so good to see you finally awake." His voice seemed genuinely pleased but almost edgy at the same time. It was almost he like knew something that Harry didn't. It unnerved him to say the least. What could Dumbledore know regarding him? For the first time since he'd entered the wing a small smile graced Dumbledore's lips. He set his hand gently on Harry's shoulder both to greet the child and to reassure himself the boy was actually awake and he wasn't dreaming the situation. Reacting on instinct Harry flinched. Being touched, even in a gentle way reminded him too much of the event at the graveyard... of Wormtail's hands roughly grabbing him and tying to the gravestone...of Wormtail's rough calloused grasp wresting on his smooth arm as prepared to make the cut...of Voldemort's long fingers pressing against his lightening scar and the pain it caused...pain...so much pain that night! He shook his head, effectively breaking off that chain of thought before it could get too far. No, he couldn't think of that right now. Now wasn't the time to get emotional about it all, he'd have time for that later. Now he had to tell Dumbledore so action could be taken.

Dumbledore had seen the flinch and it nearly broke his heart. For such a young boy to have gone through such horrors, of which he had yet no details except the medical scans, he couldn't imagine how on earth Harry had managed to retain his mind.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore went on to enquire.

Harry thought about this for a moment before replying, trying to phrase his reply in such a way that he could tell the truth without further alarming the man.

"I've been better," he slowly replied. "I'm feeling a lot better than I did when I first woke up, before I'd had the potions. I still don't feel back to normal though." This fact disappointed him. Bitterly. Usually when he was ill or when he'd been hurt the potions would make him feel pretty much back to full health within a few minutes. But this time they didn't seem to be having the same effect.

"That's to be expected Harry," Madam Pomfrey commented soothingly. She was perched neatly on the next bed to Harry's, skirts folded and tucked neatly around her. Harry would never understand the old fashioned wizard dress style! Madam Pomfrey was watching his every move in order to further assess his condition, seeing if he'd benefit from any other potions and monitoring the affect of the ones he'd already taken.

"You are still very ill and your road to full recovery is going to be a long one." She informed him sternly but with a soft grandmotherly edge to it. She thought it best to tell the child the truth from the start so as not to dash any false hopes he may come to have. "The potions will aid your recovery but your body was put under a lot of stress and they cannot work miracles. You need time in order to heal and recover your previous strength. According to my scans you are very lucky to be alive!"

Harry slowly nodded to show he understood but inside his heart sank. Madam Pomfrey had brought up the subject he'd been dreading having to talk about. He had tell Dumbledore now before he lost his nerve.

"Professor," he began, his voice sounding braver than he felt. "I have something important to tell you." He looked up and met Dumbledore's eyes once more.

Dumbledore slowly inclined his head. As is considering how he should respond. "Indeed. I am most interested in what you have to say. When you are finished I also have news to inform you of."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. So he was right! Dumbledore did know something about him! It almost made him want to act childish and insist that Dumbledore told first but his head ached too much for such petty games.

"It's about the night of the third triwizard task ,sir. The maze. Cedric," here his faced creased here and he tightly shut his eyes in order to try and stop himself from crying at the thought of his former, well not friend exactly as they didn't know each other that well, but close ally for sure. He breathed out deeply as his hands clasped the bed sheets.

"Take your time Harry." Dumbledore commented as he finally took to the seat next to Harry's bed. His old bones needed a rest.

A few seconds later Harry had composed himself enough to continue.

"Cedric and I both reached the cup in the middle of the maze at the same time. There was a huge spider and I saved Cedric from it but got bit for my efforts. We decided to take hold of the cup together. That way we'd both share the supposed 'eternal glory' and it'd still be a victory for Hogwarts. It was all meant to end so well...but things don't ever seem to end well...the cup was a portkey."

"I surmised as much from examining it upon your return Harry." Dumbledore told him gently. He was eager, yet also apprehensive to hear the rest of the story so they could discover what on earth had happened.

"And I knew about the bite," Madam Pomfrey added. "I was the one who had to heal it. Eeesh allowing such spiders as that near the students...I'll never understand what goes on in that brain of yours Headmaster."

Both Dumbledore and Harry gave Madam Pomfrey weak smiles, appreciated that she was attempting to lighten the mood a little. Their faces turned serious again though when Harry began to speak once more.

"It took us to a graveyard. I hadn't been there before so I don't know exactly where we were but there was an old creepy looking mansion in the distance. It was dark and the only light was from the moon. Cedric and I took our wands out. He was scared but I think he was trying to be brave since he was the eldest. I'm not sure how it happened...it was all so fast. There was a figure coming towards us. We couldn't see who it was as they wore a dark cloak with the hood pulled up. Cedric stepped forward and tried to push me behind him. There was this voice. I sounded raw and disjointed...I don't know how to put it into words...I've never heard something that sounded like it before. The voice seemed to come from a bundle held by the figure. The voice said 'kill the spare' and then there was a flash of green light. It seemed to come in slow motion but it happened so quickly at the same time. It's hard for me to explain. It hit Cedric... and then he was gone. Dead."

By the time Harry had finished speaking tears were freely running down his pale face. He lifted a shaky hand to wipe them away, although it did him little good as they were quickly replaced with fresh.

"I just don't understand." Harry uttered. "The voice, it was so emotionless. How could anyone be so calm when they'd just ordered a murder? When they'd just told another person to take a life? How?" Harry's voice was gaining a hysterical, broken edge to it.

Dumbledore leaned closer to him and silently passed him a handkerchief produced from one of the numerous pockets within his navy robes.

"I don't know, my boy. I just don't know."

" Why him? Cedric was so nice, so innocent. He hadn't ever hurt anyone. And now he's dead!" Harry pressed his hands into his face. It was finally setting in, the enormity of what had happened that night. His shoulders shook with emotion as he cried, his breath hitching. Madam Pomfrey remained seated, knowing that although she could intervene now and force Harry to rest, he needed to get this out in the open. He needed comfort.

"Come here, my child." Dumbledore perched on the bed and opened his arms out to Harry. He was unsure how Harry would respond, since he'd flinched from touch earlier. Harry removed his hands from his red, blotchy face and stared blankly at Dumbledore for a split second. Then he seemingly decided it would be safe and practically launched himself into the hug, sobbing into Dumbledore's robes as the man soothingly rubbed his back.

* * *

**Authors note**: So what do you think? Please leave a review and let me know! I hope to have another chapter posted very soon! :D


End file.
